NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS
by baskoro.alham
Summary: [BTS FANFICT] REQ BY: STAEWBAERRY AKA FANI. Sepenggal kisah Taehyung bersama Hoseok kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu di malam tahun baru bersama adat keluarganya yang unik. kritik, saran dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. ! Taehyung as the Girl, Hoseok as the Boy. tags: #VHOPE #TAEHOPE #TAEHYUNG #HOSEOK #V #JHOPE #BTS #GENDERSWITCH


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: ****Kim TaeHyung ****&amp; ****Jung Hoseok**

**NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS**

**Cast : ****Kim TaeHyung ( As the Girl)**

**Jung HoSeok.****( As the Boy)**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Drama, ****Romance, Genderswitch.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [1****6****+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro**

**Word (s) : 2****330****words**

**Page(s) : ****9****pages **

**Writted since : ****December****– ****31**** – ****2014 11;****30** **P****m ****till ****January - 01 – 2015 00;30 A****m**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing ****Kim TaeHyung ****&amp;****Jung HoSeok****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

_"__Kau tau? Kau seperti kembang api. Kau itu seperti Dentumannya menggetarkan hatiku."_

_"__Kau juga sama seperti kembang api. Kemilaunya menghipnotisku agar aku selalu memujamu."_

_Ibuku selalu bilang; 'Makan 12 lembar kimchi melambangkan kau sudah bisa menelan asam, manis, asin, pahit dan pedasnya kehidupan ini selama 12 bulan dan minum segelas air melambangkan kau siap untuk menyongsong kebahagiaan di tahun berikutnya.'_

_._

_._

_._

Malam ini begitu meriah dan semarak. Langit malam yang gelap tampak berkilauan tapi bukan berasal dari taburan bintang seperti biasanya. Kemilau itu berasal dari ratusan kembang api yang saling sahut sahutan menyala dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Suara dentuman kembang api itu seolah menggetarkan hati setiap insan yang melihatnya. Kemilau indah pancaran sinar warna warninya seolah menghipnotis siapa saja untuk memuji atau sekedar berkata _'woah' _. banyak juga suara bising dari anak anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan terompetnya. Malam tahun baru kusambut dengan ceria.

Aku, Kim Taehyung. Seorang gadis cantik nan tinggi semampai sedang duduk santai menikmati pemandangan terindah dalam hidupku. Jika kalian melihat lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat nan tampan yang sedang asyik memanggang beberapa potong daging disana itu, dia-lah pemandangannya. Jung Hoseok namanya. Ia kekasihku. Hoseok memang paling suka jika sudah berada di acara luar ruangan apalagi dengan semaraknya anak kecil yang bermain di sekitarnya. Hoseok terbilang sangat _hyperactive_ dan mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Itu juga yang membuatku sedikit takut. Takut jika ia 'kebablasan' bersosialisasi dan mempunyai kekasih baru, dapat aku pastikan telinganya yang lebar itu hanya tinggal sebelah.

"_Blank Tae-ku sayang_, apa kau lapar?." Hoseok datang bersama sebuah nampan di tangannya. Membuyarkan fantasi liarku saat membayangkan diriku memotong telinga Hoseok saat tahu ia selingkuh. Cukup sampai disitu.

"Ah iya, apa yang kau bawa?." Tanyaku seramah mungkin. Dia sedikit merendahkan nampan yang ia bawa. Menyuguhkan pemandangan yang tak kalah indah daripada dirinya. _Steak_ kesukaanku sudah matang.

"Kau boleh makan ini. Setelah itu mari kita panggang lagi bersama." Hoseok meletakkan piring berisi daging tinggi kalori itu dihadapanku. Setelah aku berdoa dan mengucap syukur, aku langsung menyantapnya. Suapan pertama terasa lumayan, dan biarkan aku bercerita selagi aku makan, oke?.

Malam tahun baru di dalam adat keluargaku tidak boleh sepi. Pasti kedua orang tuaku akan mengundang siapa saja yang mereka kenal dekat dan mengadakat _Garden party_ di halaman rumah kami. Tentu saja rumah kami menjadi sangat riuh dengan adanya mereka. Entah itu sepupuku, tetanggaku, atau sekedar teman kerja ibu dan ayah. Malam tahun baru di rumahku pasti tak luput dari suara tawa riang anak kecil dan terompet yang mereka bawa. Semenjak aku kenal dan – Ekhem – resmi menjadi kekasih Hoseok, ibu sering mengundang keluarganya untuk bergabung dalam pesta kecil ala keluarga Kim. Karena Hoseok sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku. Dan untungnya mereka mendukung hubungan kami. Semenjak itu pula rumahku selalu ramai ketika adiknya Hoseok berkunjung ke rumah. Semua adiknya masih kecil. Ada Jung Homin, Jung Hojun, dan Jung Heemi. Kalau aku, aku hanya mempunyai satu orang kakak yang sudah berkeluarga dan dua orang adik. Ada Kim Taeyeon; kakak perempuanku yang sudah mempunyai dua orang anak, Kim Taewoo dan Kim Taejoon adikku yang baru duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Sedangkan anak Taeyeon _eonnie_ ada si kembar yang sangat berisik Park Jimin dan Park Jihee. Semua sudah ku sebutkan, bukan?. Tentunya tidak perlu kusebutkan satu persatu silsilah keluargaku 'kan?. Berhubung _steak_ diatas piringku telap lenyap pergi menuju sistem pencernaanku, dengan langkah anggun aku menghampiri Hoseok dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan hawa panas yang membelai kulit wajahku saat aku melongok melalui bahu Hoseok untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia masak. Beberapa lapis _bacon_ rupanya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?. Apa _steak_-nya enak?." Hoseok bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dasar Sok imut. Tak ingat umur. Tapi kuakui dia memang imut.

"Tidak terlalu enak, agak sedikit gosong. Tapi aku suka." Aku berbohong bermaksud untuk tidak membuat Hoseok besar kepala karena pujianku.

"Bagiku tetap terdengar seperti pujian. Sekarang, bantu aku. Kau bisa menambahkan briket batu bara didalam alat pemanggang ini. Lalu kau nyalakan kipas kecilnya agar apinya menyala." Hoseok berbicara panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau bisa dapatkan briket batu baranya disana. aku akan melihat apakah Heemi menghabiskan makanannya atau tidak." Hoseok menunjuk kearah dua kantung hitam. Dia berlalu dengan cepat sebelum aku ingin bertanya apa itu briket batu bara dan dimana briket batu bara itu diletakkan. Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan langsung membuka salah satu kantung hitam tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung mengambil benda itu dengan sekop kecil dan menaruhnya di alat pemanggang. Dapat kulihat sisa bara api yang masih menyala. Seperti titah Hoseok barusan, aku nyalakan kipas kecil itu. dan dari sana-lah bencana mulai terjadi. Asap putih yang pekat langsung menyembur dan seketika menyelimuti _garden party_ kami saat aku mulai menyalakan kipasnya. Entah ada berapa anak kecil disini tapi aku dapat mendengar suara batuk mereka yang terdengar sama dan begitu banyak.

"_Noona_, ada apa ini?." Seorang anak laki laki kecil menarik narik _dress_ ku. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa itu karena asap sialan ini membuat mataku perih dan berair.

"Panggilkan Hoseok, cepat !," titahku. Anak itu melepas genggamannya dan mulai berlari ke dalam rumah. Tak lama, Hoseok datang dengan keadaan yang sama; terbatuk batuk dan mata memerah. Ia segera mematikan kipas kecil disamping alat pemanggang itu lalu menatapku dengan cemas.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa? apakah dagingnya gosong?."

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawabku se-kena-nya. Ia beralih ke alat pemanggang itu. setelahnya, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Kau memasukkan batok kelapa, bukan briket batu bara. Pantas saja." Ia berucap lembut. Perlahan ia menarik pergelangan tanganku menjauh dari alat tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Hoseok-ah, apa Taehyung membuat masalah?." Ibuku datang dengan terbatuk. Raut wajahnya sulit di artikan. Disebelah kakinya ada seorang anak kecil yang sudah sangat ku kenal. Kim Taewoo.

"Sepertinya dia akan membakar rumah ini,bu." Bicara apa anak itu? kalau ia bukan adikku, tentu aku akan memanggangnya dan menjadikannya menu utama.

"Ah, tidak nyonya Kim. Taehyung hanya salah memasukkan briket batu bara. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku memberitahunya tadi." Lihat cara Hoseok meminta maaf. Sungguh sopan dan sangat tulus. Ia membungkuk sembilah puluh derajat didepan ibuku. Tapi tentu omongan Hoseok ada benarnya. Bukan salahku sepenuhnya jika aku salah memasukkan benda itu ke dalam alat pemanggang.

"Lain kali, kau bisa ajari dia memasak. Dia sangat payah. Aku mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, tentu dengan senang hati nyonya Kim." Ibuku berlalu saat Hoseok sudah memberikan kalimat penenang. Perlahan asap pekat itu mulai pudar. Hoseok tersenyum padaku dan meberikan tatapan hangat. Ia terus menggandeng tanganku seolah ia ini anak kecil yang tak ingin terpisah dengan ibunya di pusat perbelanjaan. Hoseok ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Langit malam tahun baru yang masih penuh dengan kerlap kerlip kembang api sangat terlihat indah dari atas sini. Dapat kulihat si kecil Park Jimin menangis berkali kali didalam gendongan Taeyeon _Eonnie_ karena Suara ledakan kembang api itu membuatnya takut. Sangat berbeda dengan Park Jihee yang tampak tenang digandeng oleh ibunya menuju ayunan.

Aku disini. Tepatnya diatas sini. Di dalam rumah pohon tua. Rumah pohon itu adalah tempat favoritku dengan Taeyeon _eonnie_ daat masih kecil dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Tempat ini begitu banyak kenangan masa kecil di dalamnya. Sekarang, rumah pohon itu sudah ku wariskan pada TaeJoon dan TaeWoo. Seperti mengulang kembali masa kecilku saat melihat mereka berdua sangat aktif bermain disini. Naik turun tangga yang terbuat dari tali yang disimpul dapat melatih syaraf motorik mereka. Tapi sepertinya rumah pohon itu aku pinjam dulu untuk bersantai bersama Hoseok setelah insiden kebakaran kecil tadi. aku duduk di kursi lipat sedangkan Hoseok brada di sampingku. Sengaja ku buka tirai jendela rumah pohon itu agar kami berdua bisa menyaksikan indahnya kembang api.

"Kau tau _Mong Tae_? dulu saat aku seusiamu aku lebih ceroboh dibandingkan denganmu. " Hoseok memulai pembicaraan. Bola matanya berkilau merah, hijau, kuning karena memantulkan cahaya kembang api yang sedang ia tatap. Aku ikutan menatap kembang api itu.

"Benarkah? Contohnya?."

"Aku pernah membuang proposal iklan ke dalam mesin penghancur kertas. Ketika itu aku lupa memilah mana yang harus ku buang dan tidak. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. saat aku bekerja di perusahaan _entertainment. _Dan aku langsung di _skors_ selama tiga hari." Hoseok dengan santainya bercerita. Aku sedikit terkikik geli mendengarnya. Aku dapat membayangkan seorang Hoseok yang hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya dan akan segera membungkuk berkali kali saat dimarahi oleh atasannya. Sungguh menyenangkan pasti saat aku berada disana dan menyaksikannya secara langsung.

"Dan kau tidak berubah." Aku asal berkata. Dia menatapku dengan heran.

"Begitukah? Tapi saat reuni SMA, teman temanku bilang aku banyak berubah. Dan aku tidak seceroboh dulu."

"Tapi kau masih sangat _Hyperactive_ dan berisik." Jawabku santai. Oh lihat ! kembang api berwarna merah menyala baru saja meledak tepat saat aku selesai bicara. Ingat warna merah, aku jadi ingat teman kerjaku, Jungkook. si gadis bergigi depan mirip kelinci maniak warna merah. Dia tidak dapat menghadiri _garden party_ kami karena ia baru saja diajak _honeymoon_ oleh suaminya Kim SeokJin ke Bali. Jika saja ia datang kesini. Ia pasti akan sangat girang saat ratusan kembang api itu meledak ledak di angkasa. Ia akan sangat polos dan seperti anak kecil jika bersama teman temannya. Tanpa memandang disitu ada suaminya atau tidak.

"_Hyperactive_ itu beda dengan ceroboh."

"Sama saja bagiku."

"Beda,Tau."

"Sama !." jawabku ketus.

"Beda !." Hoseok tidak mau kalah.

"Sam—." Ucapku terpotong saat tiba tiba saja Hoseok menarik tengkuk-ku dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Nafasnya terasa hangat membelai kulit wajahku. Bibirnya yang penuh mendominasi permainan. Sesekali ia melumat pelan bibirku. Tanpa ku sadari saat aku terhanyut oleh permainannya dia dengan kurang ajar ia melepas pangutannya.

"Kalau kau berisik lagi. aku tak akan segan melakukan yang lebih." Hoseok berucap ambigu. Mucul seringai mesum di bibirnya.

"YA! JANGAN COBA COBA !." Aku coba melotot untuk menakutinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Ia malah tertawa dengan bodohnya dan dengan santai kembali menatap kembang api di langit.

"Kau tau? Kau seperti kembang api. Kau itu seperti Dentumannya yang menggetarkan hatiku." Ia ngegombal. Semburat merah jambu mucul di pipiku tanpa izin.

"Kau juga sama seperti kembang api. Kemilaunya menghipnotisku agar aku selalu memujamu." Bukankah gombalanku sangat _errrr….._ siapa dulu, _Hoseok's property,_ gitu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah semakin larut. Tepatnya jam 11;55 malam. 5 menit menuju tahun baru 2015. Beratapkan langit dan beralaskan rumput, Semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan di meja besar dengan sekuali besar penuh _kimchi_ buatan ibuku. Resep turun temurun dari Nenekku. Ada aku, kakakku, kedua adikku, Hoseok, ibu dan ayahku, ibu dan ayahnya Hoseok, adiknya Hoseok, beberapa sepupuku, dan tetanggaku. Keluarga kami mempunyai suatu adat unik saat menyambut tahun baru. Kami akan bersama sama dibawah terangnya sinar rembulan melahap 12 lembar _kimchi_ buatan ibuku yang sudah sangat terkenal karena resepnya masih terjaga dengan sekali lahap dan sebelum itu kami semua berdoa secara bergilir dimulai dari ayahku. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Ibuku selalu bilang; _'Makan 12 lembar kimchi melambangkan kau sudah bisa menelan asam, manis, asin, pahit dan pedasnya kehidupan ini selama 12 bulan dan minum segelas air melambangkan kau siap untuk menyongsong kebahagiaan di tahun berikutnya.'_ Dan memang ternyata _kimchi_ buatan ibu ada berbagai macam rasa di dalamnya. Saat kau menyesapnya secara perlahan kau bisa merasakan asam manis dan asin di lidahmu. Dan saat kau mengunyahnya didalam mulutmu, makan akan terasa sedikit pahit dan sangat pedas lalu akhirnya kau butuh segelas air untuk meredakan tenggorokanmu.

Diatas piringku sudah tersaji beberapa lembar _kimchi_. Tepatnya 12 lembar. Semua kebagian sama rata karena _kimchi_ itu sangat banyak dan bahkan kami bisa memakannya untuk besok. Taeyeon _eonnie_ yang membagikannya dibantu dengan ibuku. Hoseok dan keluarganya duduk sederetan tepat diseberang keluargaku. Kebetulan aku berada didepan pandangan Hoseok. Hoseok hendak menanyakan sesuatu tapi aku menyela dengan lancang.

"Kau harus terbiasa dan mulai terbiasa dari sekarang." Aku tahu Hoseok ingin menanyakan tentang apa. berhubung kami baru berpacaran selama delapan bulan, ini kali pertamanya ia ikut acara malam tahun baru bersama keluarga kami. Hoseok hanya merespon dengan membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O'

"Oke, lima menit dari sekarang." Ibu mulai memberi aba aba pada ayah untuk segera berdoa dan melahap _kimchi_-nya 12 lembar sekaligus. Disusul dengan ibuku sendiri, lalu Taeyeon _Eonnie_ lalu aku.

"Aku berharap bisa langgeng dengan Keluargaku tanpa masalah dan mereka diberkati dengan kesehatan selalu. Aku juga berharap bisa segera menyusul Taeyeon _eonnie_." Aku berdoa sembari mengerlingkan mata ke arah Hoseok, terdengar respon _"Ah, so sweet." _Dari beberapa orang. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Hoseok hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Setelah itu aku langsung melahap 12 lembar daun kubis hasil fermentasi itu. dapat kurasakan semua rasanya bercampur menjadi satu. Segera aku mengunyahnya sampai hancur dan meminum segelas air putih sebelum aku memuntahkannya. Dilanjut dengan 2 orang tante ,2 orang om-ku, dan 3 orang tetanggaku, lalu giliran orang tuanya Hoseok yang berdoa jika anaknya bisa dengan cepat lulus kuliah dan melamarku. Sekarang tiba giliran Hoseok.

"Aku berharap bisa langsung menikahimu di 2015 nanti." Hoseok dengan cepat memasukan _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membuat ekspresi sangat aneh bahkan untuk orang aneh seperti dirinya. Semuanya tertawa menanggapi kekonyolan Hoseok. Kegiatan di lanjut oleh permohonan dari Taewoon, Taejoon, HoJun, Homin, Heemi, Rachel,Yoongi, Junghee(anak tetanggaku), Namjoon (sepupuku),Jihee dan terakhir si kecil Park Jimin.

"Aku ingin bisa tumbuh besar di tahun 2015 !." ujar jimin dengan ceria lalu melahap jatah _kimchi_-nya. Ia mengundang perhatian banyak orang karena membuat ekspressi yang sulit ditebak.

3

2

1

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015 !" Semua orang berteriak girang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00;00. Jimin malah menangis dan memuntahkan _kimchi_-nya. Ternyata terlalu pedas.

^THE END^

**A/N : HALO KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA SAYA FANBOYNYA BTS YANG PALING ABSURD KALO NULIS FANFICT. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ! HAPPY NEW YEAR ! **

****Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu ! 새해 복 많이 받으세요 ! Feliz Año Nuevo.! *KELAMAAN LU* *DITIMPUKIN READERS* SEBENERNYA INI FANFICT UDAH JADI DARI JAM SETENGAH SATU TAPI KAYAKNYA FFN LAGI MAU DILEMPAR KE KALI CILIWUNG KALI YAH? WKKWKWKWK SOALNYA SUSAH BANGET DARITADI DIBUKANYA  
SUSAH KAYAK BUKAIN BAJUNYA DEDEK KUKIE.  
KALI INI SAYA BAWA PAIR VHOPE ! SIAPA YANG SUKA VHOPE?  
SEBENERNYA INI FANFICT REQUEST DARI TEMEN SAYA YANG LAKNAT BERNAMA LUTHFANIA. DIA TEROBSESI BANGET SAMA VHOPE. TAPI MENURUT SAYA SIH TAEHYUNG LEBIH SUKA DAUN MUDA *LIRIK DEDEK KUKIE*  
SAYA CUMAN MAU BILANG KALO SI LUTHFANIA BACA KALO GA BACA SIH KELEWATAN UDAH GUE BIKININ KAGA DIBACA NTAR GUE LEMPAR LU KE NAMSAN TOWER : NIH FF NYA UDAH KELAR NYET. BAYAR LO YAK ! WKWKWKWKWK BELIIN GUE PULSA/GA.****

****UDAH DEH SEGITU AJA ^_^ ADA YANG MAU KENALAN LEBIH JAUH? SIAPA TAU JODOH *EH* WKWKWKWK CANDA. SAYA SEORANG YAOI KOK WKWKWKWK DAN CINTA SAYA CUMAN BUAT JUNGKOOK :3****

****AKHIR KATA, MAU PROMOTE DOANG: JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE, LEEGONGWOO98, +6285287273151. BBM ADA TAPI SIAPA YANG MAU BIKININ ID BBMNYA NTAR SAYA KASIH CINTA *IH AMIT AMIT THOR DIKASIH CINTA SAMA LU*****


End file.
